


Failure to Success

by Dexiha



Series: Drabbles [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-24
Updated: 2017-09-24
Packaged: 2019-01-04 22:50:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12178041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dexiha/pseuds/Dexiha
Summary: An exchange of prompts between me and PotterCrew.The prompt I got was quite open for alternatives, as it said: Luna setting up a blinddate for them and then it can take whatever turn you want... So, I hope this was good enough..?You can find PotterCrew's tumblrhereand minehereAlso, a special thanks toDonnarafikifor helping me getting through this!





	Failure to Success

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PotterCrew](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PotterCrew/gifts).



The last time Luna paired Harry with a guy had been… interesting. At first, he had been all against it because, no! he could not date Justin Finch-Fletchley. The boy was a nice person, yes, but he was someone Harry’d never thought twice about. As it turned out though, they got along well. Very well even. Their relationship had emerged to something very… real and serious that lasted for three years. But it had ended when they realized that they stood in the way of each other’s careers. Justin wanted to work with something where he travelled a lot, like a Healer without borders, while Harry wanted to stay in Britain ~~ honoring the memories of his parents~~ and work at his own little wand store. It had been eighteen months since then and Harry felt like he was ready for something new. And after the success with Justin, he immediately went to Luna for help.

 

Now he wished he hadn’t. Three days earlier, Luna had left him a note before leaving his house after a shared dinner. It read:

_Harry, I’m glad you asked for my help. Did you know that the torgelwonks all sang happily at New Years Eve because they thought we would meet a lot this year?_

_Well, about your date. This is also a man and he’s a very dear friend of mine. I know you like women too, but I think you’ll really suit well with him. Last time, I actually wanted to fix a meeting for the two of you, but back then he was not ready to live that happily yet. Now he’s remarkably better and searching for love just like you. I’ve thought that you’ll be a perfect match for years._

_Anyway, you will meet him on Friday in Florean Fortescue’s Ice Cream Parlour at seven p.m. Just say my name and you’ll get your table._

_Love from Luna_

_PS. Wear black and green. It will be stylish with your hair and eyes._

Harry had been at the parlour at five to seven and had settled into the private room Luna had fixed. But as soon as the door opened he got ready to leave. All he’d seen was blond hair, but he’d know that hair anywhere. Luna had sent _Draco Malfoy..!_ It didn’t matter that she had been very right about Justin, this simply wouldn’t work. Harry gathered his jacket and moved towards the door. But Malfoy was standing in the doorway, blocking Harry’s was and not moving an inch.

“Excuse me, this must be a mistake,” Harry said, “could you please move? I want to get out, if that’s alright?”

But Draco just stood still, staring at Harry.

“Malfoy.” Harry said a bit louder, sharper, keeping his eyes at the floor. “Get out of my way, will you?”

Now Harry heard Draco’s mouth open wide, but no words came out, so Harry finally looked up from the floor. The blond was paler than ever and he seemed to be completely frozen in place. 

“Are you alright?” Harry asked, and finally Malfoy seemed to pull himself together as he tried to formulate an answer.

“You... you’re… you… green… you… grot…”

“What?!”

“You’re hot, I mean..! or.. you’re green… or…”

At last Harry understood what was going on. The other man was dumbstruck and speechless because he though Harry looked _hot_. Despite himself, this caused him to blush and suddenly he didn’t know what to do. A waitress came to their rescue.

“Do you gentlemen get along?” she asked. When both men nodded back she continued. “Well then, do you know what you want?” This time only Draco nodded while Harry shook his head. The witch smiled back warmly at them. “Alright, I’ll leave you for a few minutes so you can both decide.”

As soon as she left, Harry blurted out:

“I’m sorry but… you’re a friend of Luna?”

“Uhm… yeah… if you’re uncomfortable..?”

“No.. yes.. of course not.. but… I didn’t.. I wasn’t… I mean…”

“You changed your mind as you saw me cause you can’t date an ex-Death Eater. I understand.”

“Merlin, Malfoy, no, that’s not…”

“Then what is it?”

“Luna! She said she thought we'd make a perfect couple and all that and that’s ridiculous because this will be just like when we were young. I want something serious and this won’t work.”

“You stupid Gryffindor! This doesn’t only revolve around you, you know, I’m in this too!”

“I know you are! And I know we will only fight and that’s neither what I want nor what you need. I’m sorry… this won’t... work.”

In a swift move, Harry turned around and walked out of the room, pretending not to hear the heavy sigh Malfoy let out behind him. Pretending it was a sigh and not the choked sob it actually sounded like it was.

* * *

Three Days Later 

* * *

Harry was sure he was turning completely mental. Ever since he had left the parlour, he had been unable to think about anything but perfect blond hair, sharp, pale jawlines and mercury grey eyes. He’d been longing to be able to run his fingers through that hair, kissing those cheeks and take away the tears from those eyes. Yesterday, he had barely heard when a family of three entered the shop to buy a wand for their little son since he’d been too deep in thought. Today, he had been even worse as another small boy had come to buy his wand. The youngster had blond hair- only slightly darker than Draco’s - and blue eyes that reflected in grey when seen in the right light. Each time Harry laid eyes on him, he immediately got lost in thought and it took record long time for him to find the boy the right wand. After that, he decided that he needed some fresh air. Maybe he should stop for a small glass of butterbeer as well. He certainly needed to calm his thoughts down so he could focus on his work!

After a small walk, he chose to enter a small pub he knew to be terribly cozy. He sat down at a table for four in the far back and ordered his drink. Only right after the waiter had left did he hear the two familiar voices coming from a table a few metres away: Luna and Malfoy.

“I don’t know what to think or do or whatever, Luna.” Malfoy said, despair clear in his voice. “I’ve seen how forgiving he has been to everyone else, and if not even _he_ can forgive me, I swear to Salazar, no one will.”

“But he already has done that, Draco.” Luna sang. “He did that even before the war ended.”

“No, he can’t have. You didn’t see it, but as soon as he saw me, he got ready to leave. And his eyes… I didn’t notice them at first because he looked so… _bloody hot_ in those clothes… but then I saw them and they were so wild and… full of emotion… he can’t have forgiven me if the mere sight of me causes him to feel so much.” Draco answered. “He still hates me and I don’t know what to do cause I’m so in love with him.” The last part was barely audible. Then he continued, voice stronger: “How ridiculous isn’t it? That I’m in love with a boy I don’t even know well enough to be friends with? I don’t even know him on the inside like Ron or… I don’t know… it’s just… all I’ve seen is his habits and how he looks and… how he is when he is passionate about something. Like hating me… how could someone’s hatred make you fall in love with them if that hatred is directed towards you?”

“But Draco… Harry doesn’t even feel hatred to anyone. Not anymore. And he never hated anyone but professor Snape, Voldemort, Bellatrix and the most evil Death Eaters and at the time your father. He never hated you. You only raised his reactions constantly because you knew how to get under his skin. And the same goes for you. Even though you don’t know each other personally, you still _know_ each other in a way no one knows you and in such perfection's no one ever will do. You really do complete one another. I’m sure about it. And the krasclewares only confirm my suspicion.”

“I’m afraid I don't understand what you’re talking about, Luna. How could we complete each other without even knowing each other? What makes you sure that we’ll fit together if we would get to know each other?”

“You two have gotten certain things in common at the same time as those things make you opposites of each other. The most obvious example is your childhoods. Though I'm not the one to tell you about that. That’s Harry’s business and Harry’s alone. He hasn't talked to anyone about it very much but… but I think you should try talking to him. You’re good for him and he’s good for you.”

As she finished that sentence, everything had finally fallen into place in Harry’s mind and he quickly made his way to their table.

“You know, I believe she’s quite right..” he said as he approached them.  Malf- Draco jolted and let out a high pitched sound of surprise which caused a smile to play at Harry’s lips. “Why don’t you come sit by my table, _Draco_ , and we can sort out a few things?”

Harry held out his hand for the blond to take. After only a few moments of hesitation, he did. The perfect fit of his hand in Harry’s felt unbelievable and it almost mad Harry’s knees too weak to keep his legs straight. Luckily, he managed to make his way to the table and sit down, still keeping Draco’s hand in his. 

Draco opened his mouth to start the conversation, but Harry hurried to start first.

“I’m sorry about the other day. It was very rude of me to… leave like that… and I realize it could seem like I had certain… motives for doing that… which I don’t..! It’s just… ever since that time in the Astronomy Tower I’ve been… I’ve thought… I’ve regretted so many things but nothing more than leaving you to deal with the darkness all by yourself, and…”

He didn’t get to continue further for Draco silenced him by putting a slim finger against his lips.

“Sssh.. there’s nothing you need to be sorry for, Harry.” he said. “I’m not interested in that. Cause if there’s someone who should apologize, it’s me. But Luna said you’ve already forgiven me and if that’s true, there’s something else I’d rather talk about. So is it? True, I mean.?” He waited for Harry to nod before continuing. “As you might’ve heard, she also told me that we’ve had… similar yet different childhoods… ehm… what did she mean about that? I don’t think I understand how..?”

“No one really understands Luna, Draco. That’s part of her charm, isn’t it? But if I should guess, I’d say that what she means is that we’ve both had… painful and… rather traumatizing childhoods, but in two different ways… though I can’t know for sure as I don’t… know anything about yours…”

“What do you mean? Trauma and pain?! I thought… that you… wasn't your..? I mean… you became a _hero_ … you conquered _him_ as a baby… didn’t they… praise you for that?”

Memories of praise in the form of not being punished for walking too loudly flashes through Harry’s mind, and he’s quite sure he showed the pain of it all, for Draco’s confused look turned into a face of concern.

“Uhm… I… rather not talk about it…” Harry muttered and let his gaze fall to the table, trying but failing to get free from Draco’s hold on his hands.

“But… it pains you… you _need_ to talk about it. Believe me, it actually helps to talk about things that hurt you.”

“Yeah, sure but… not here…”

“Of course, sorry, so..?”

“What about you come home with me after work? I close the shop at six-thirty.”

“Yeah, great!”

Trying hard not to acknowledge the butterflies swarming in his stomach at Draco’s eagerness, Harry smiled at Draco before finishing his drink. 

“See you later, then,” he said as he stood up and put on his jacket. “My store is-“

“I know… I’ve been… looking at you…” Draco murmured. 

“Right… so… see you…” 

* * *

That evening was the first time Harry told someone everything there was to tell about the Dursleys. At first, when they entered Grimmauld Place, they'd chatted friendly while preparing some tea. But when they a while later felt weirdly comfortable in each other’s company, Harry began to tell. Each word hurt to say as they brought up memories he’d tried so hard to forget. He barely noticed how Draco shakily cupped his face and kissed away the tears that trailed down his cheeks because of all the pain. He couldn’t distinguish the words the blond uttered either, but the mere sound of his voice calmed him down enough to keep talking. Afterwards, he felt extremely worn out, but surprisingly light, as if gravity had decided not to work on him anymore and he’d start floating in the air. Draco had been right. Things did become better when you talked about them.

When he’d been silent for a few moments and all the word had sunken in, Draco took a deep breath, drawing Harry’s full attention to him. "That was… horrible…” he said. “I’m sorry I.. was like I was… in school, I mean…”

This time, it’s Harry who put his finger on Draco’s lips and shushed him.

“It doesn’t matter, Draco. I’ve since long forgiven you, and… let’s move forwards, alright? For I think there’s a lot more happiness to live in when you’re in love.”

The blond lifted his head and grey eyes met green. As if pulled together by magnets, they fell towards each other until their lips met. At once, both of them felt complete and the only thing Harry managed to think before his mind went blank was _‘Luna was right again. Isn’t she always? She clearly knew I’d fall in love with him harder than with anyone would ever fall in love with someone else!’_


End file.
